The purpose of this project is to analyze the implications of globalization for the tobacco industry in[unreadable] relation to its expansion, restructuring and influence over tobacco control policies in selected countries,[unreadable] regionsyand globally. During the current phase of this project, attention focused on the analysis of corporate[unreadable] documents located at the British American Tobacco (BAT) operated depository in Guildford, UK, access to[unreadable] which has remained highly problematic for the public health community. Country profiles of BAT activities[unreadable] were compiled which were used to analyze: (a) transnational activities of the tobacco industry in relation to[unreadable] themes of global relevance; (b) efforts to influence public policy making; (c) efforts to influence the conduct,[unreadable] interpretation and dissemination of scientific research.[unreadable] This application for a continuation of this project will enable the completion of the original research aims[unreadable] by focusing analysis at the regional and global levels, and across leading tobacco companies. The proposed[unreadable] research will, inter alia, complete the country profiles once full on-line access to contents of the Guildford[unreadable] Depository is achieved in 2007 via a complementary LSHTM project. Simultaneously, it will undertake[unreadable] analysis along key issues demonstrating the regional and global nature of the tobacco industry and its[unreadable] activities. This will focus on examining the strategies adopted by tobacco companies in response to the[unreadable] Framework Convention on Tobacco Control; significance of the corporate social responsibility agenda[unreadable] among tobacco companies; strategies adopted by tobacco companies in relation to regional and[unreadable] international organizations, and ways in which tobacco companies have reassessed corporate objectives[unreadable] and undertaken substantial restructuring to exploit opportunities created by globalization. The project will[unreadable] draw conclusions about the links between globalization, the tobacco industry and policy influence, and make[unreadable] recommendations on how to develop more effective tobacco control strategies and policies to improve public[unreadable] health.